Familia extensa
by Besiegen
Summary: La ignorancia es felicidad.


Oh, hace años (literalmente) que no publico nada. Escribí esto hace como dos años (si la fecha de creación del archivo no falla) y como consecuencia de algo que pasó en mi familia. Nada realmente importante, pero bastante molesto, y, a quién quiero engañar, que aún no se ha aclarado y que no se va a aclarar a menos que A: mi tía abuela diga algo, B: me dejen hacer exámenes de ADN o C: Haga una sesión espiritista.

Por cómo van las cosas, creo que haré la sesión espiritista. ¿Alguien tiene una Ouija?

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni él ni ninguno de los personajes en los libros de J. K. Rowling. Tampoco una de las leyes en las que se basó este fic son mías. Me siento poco original. Más de lo normal.

* * *

La ignorancia es la madre de todos los males.

Cuando supo que durante la Segunda Guerra habían investigado a la gente rebuscando entre sus ancestros, simplemente no pudo resistirlo. Le había preguntado a uno de los de séptimo sobre qué tipo de métodos se usaron y el muchacho lo observó evaluándolo con la mirada más severa que había recibido. Aparte de las de la profesora McGonagall. Y la que le dedicó el muy-famoso-y-demasiado-increíble-para-ser-verdad Harry Potter cuando fue a la escuela el año anterior por la celebración de los veinte años del final de la guerra.

– Bueno –había comenzado, con cierto recelo. Luego pareció considerar que la pregunta venía de un nacido muggle, lo que venía a significar que no era peligroso en absoluto pasar la información– Pociones, principalmente. Hay un par de hechizos que funcionan bien si lo que quieres saber es si tienes ascendencia mágica cercana–en ese momento se le acercó más, como si lo que estuviera contando fuera una suerte de secreto de estado– Pero durante la guerra utilizaron una poción que mostraba el árbol genealógico. Así lograron encerrar a muchos que eran hijos de nacidos muggle, no mestizos o hijos de squib. Pero es magia _casi_ negra, así que ni una sola palabra ¿Entendido?

El había asentido rápidamente, pensando que había que ser idiota para confiar en alguien sólo porque sus padres no tenían ninguna relación con el mundo mágico, y no había vuelto a hablar del tema. Sus amigos creían que se había olvidado del asunto, pero su curiosidad había sido picada, y esa noche, mirando al techo, y con la sensación de que la curiosidad le carcomía el pecho, decidió que _tenía_ que saberlo. De todas formas, "_casi_" era la palabra clave.

Tal vez era esa curiosidad insaciable lo que había logrado convencer al Sombrero seleccionador que no moriría en el intento de ser un Ravenclaw. Estaba seguro que de no ser así, habría terminado de cabeza en Hufflepuff, aunque era un simple presentimiento; el Sombrero no había mencionado nada al respecto, y él no le había dado muchas vueltas al tema. No _quería _darlas. Ya era bastante malo haber estado aterrado por el prospecto durante buena parte del viaje en tren por los comentarios de los Griffindor y sólo porque encajaba muy bien en la descripción de lo que ellos consideraban una "nenaza".

Así fue como terminó pasando buena parte del tiempo que debió haberse consumido estudiando para los TIMOS de Adivinación (Por qué había escogido esa materia y no se había quedado con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le seguía pareciendo un misterio) en la biblioteca, con la nariz metida en libros polvorientos de pociones, consiguiendo ingredientes que hubiera preferido nunca saber que en realidad podían conseguirse (ni cómo, que no estaba dispuesto a volver a buscar un proveedor de sangre de Thestral) y, finalmente, escabulléndose de su sala común para poder hacer una poción que sólo se estaba preparando para matar la curiosidad y que seguramente resultaría en su expulsión de la escuela si era descubierta.

El gran misterio, concluyó ese sábado sosteniendo -al fin- el pergamino impregnado con la poción, terminaría pronto. Tal vez tendría que empezar a memorizar nombres del lado paterno de su familia, quizás tendría algún primo en alguna de las otras casas, o en algún lado del mundo. Quién sabe, se dijo optimista, hasta pudiera que encontrara a sus abuelos, y su padre dejaría de ser "el chico huérfano que se casó con Nicole ¿Acaso no le recuerdas, Harriet, querida?" de las reuniones familiares.

Sin mucha ceremonia, y sonriendo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho propiamente antes, se cortó el pulgar y dejó que dos gotas de sangre cayeran en el papel.

Observó como las gotas eran absorbidas por la amarillenta superficie y devolvían su nombre escrito en delgadas letras rojas. Estaba más que encantado cuando se empezaron a estirar líneas que crecían como árboles, y casi se pone a saltar cuando notó que todo iba tal y como el libro decía que debía ir.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando el nombre de su padre apareció. Se suponía que sólo aparecían los nombres de los familiares mágicos hasta la cuarta o quinta generación anterior, que eran las que importaban porque podían dar algún estatus de sangre. Revisó nuevamente el libro, intentando encontrar alguna falla en su poción. Había quedado tan bien como podía, pero aún así apareció el nombre de un hombre cuya mayor acción mágica seguramente había sido lograr que su hijo dejara de dormir con la lamparita de noche encendida.

No podía ser. Examinó varias opciones, y no volvió a mirar el pergamino hasta que se dio cuenta que este había terminado de llenarse.

Observó el lugar donde los nombres de sus abuelos debían haber estado y, luego, el siguiente espacio lleno al lado del espacio en blanco que era una de sus bisabuelas paternas.

Ahí, escrito en delgadas letras, estaba el nombre que pensaba que sólo tendría que ver en los libros de historia, los nuevos, porque los que tenían más de cierto tiempo acumulando polvo en la biblioteca siempre tenían el nombre que _él_ había elegido.

Se mordió el labio y acercó más el pergamino a la punta iluminada de su varita, deseando que el "Tom Marvolo Riddle" que veía fuera simplemente un indicativo de la falta de sueño, un defecto de la vista, o que había inhalado los vapores de alguna poción extraña y que en realidad estaba delirando en el piso del salón de pociones.

Suspiró con resignación, y más que nada para evitar llorar, recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Miró el papelito en sus manos, y decidió que no quería saber nada más.

Lo quemó con la misma resolución mezclada con repulsión con la que se aplastan las cucarachas, se deshizo de lo que quedaba de poción (cómo lamentaba todos los galeones que había gastado en ella y que muy bien pudieron haber sido invertidos en libros), y al día siguiente, y como único sentimentalismo que se permitió (y por eso que dicen que el duelo es bueno en situaciones traumáticas) fue y dejó las cenizas en el lago, se dio un muy disimulado paseo cerca de la placa que señalaba el sitio donde Lord Voldemort había muerto, y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca.

_Tenía_ que buscar pociones para modificar la memoria.

La ignorancia, en ocasiones, es felicidad.

* * *

Leí en un fic (_Blackbird_, de _Kylie from Connecticut_) una bastante bien manejada idea sobre los hijos ilegítimos de los sangrepuras, en donde, palabras más, palabras menos, sugería que un hijo de un sangrepura o de un mestizo con un muggle o nacido muggle tenía que ser reconocido para poder entrar a Hogwarts.

Obviamente esa regla estaba pensada en el contexto donde las antiguas familias sangrepura no quisieran que nadie se enterase de las actividades extra-matrimoniales de sus miembros. El problema, entonces, estaba en las generaciones siguientes, las que ya poco o nada tendrían que ver con esas familias de largos y muy cuidados árboles genealógicos.

"Tal vez", me dije, "no acepten a esos niños, y tampoco a sus hijos, pero si a sus nietos" ¿Por qué? Bueno, a las dos de la mañana me pareció completamente lógico que la Mesa de Gobernadores de Hogwarts habría decidido que la continua relación con muggles en más de dos generaciones bien pudo haber eliminado más de un rasgo propio y distintivo de las prestigiosas familias que semejante ley quiso proteger.

Claro está que esto no siempre sucede, porque la genética funciona de maneras misteriosas y una, por ejemplo, puede terminar con la enfermedad huérfana que no ha aparecido jamás en la familia. Así que las "miradas severas" que mi pobre e imaginario protagonista recibió pudieron haber sido resultado de uno o varios de esos rasgos que terminan ahí por casualidad y porque tienes la mala fortuna de haber heredado cosas que no te convienen.

También me agradó la idea de que un descendiente del temible Señor Oscuro Voldemort fuera un Ravenclaw optimista y de corazón suave. Júzguenme si quieren.


End file.
